While various types of garbage bins are known in the prior art, none have succeeded in solving all of the problems known to such bins. Many have wheels that are set outwardly from the bottom and do not navigate easily and correctly. Moreover, many garbage bins do not properly close and offer exuding refuse fumes that are not only offensive but attract various animals. Those garbage bins that do close and latch are typically very large, heavy, padlocked, and impossible to move without a truck or machine. Those that are more easily movable often do not have handles for ease of movement or allow a user access only through a large lid. The present garbage bin device solves these problems.